Hope
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: "I can't believe we ended up in the wrong room." An explanation to why Barney and Robin reacted the way they did in the flash forward scene in "Rally" I hope this explains why they freaked out like parents do to a crying baby.


So, my mind is stuck on one thing and that is why did Barney and Robin react to the baby crying like parents of a young child do? The answer I came up with is why I decided to write why they acting the way they did. Now, their reactions were odd, if they didn't have a baby at home they wouldn't be acting like parents do so this might explain the reason behind their reactions. I thought the "you want me to get her?" and the "No, I'll get her." Is rather an odd choice of words for two people who never had or wanted kids. So here's what I came up with.

* * *

"I can't believe we ended up in the wrong room." Robin said rubbing her face to wake up from the hangover that felt like someone was punching her really hard in the head.

"I know, how did we end up there anyway?" Barney said closing the door behind him.

"I have no idea." Robin replied walking over to the crib that was on the other side of their room. "But, I sure was freaked out for a second there. I thought that baby was Hope." She says sweetly looking down at her baby inside the crib.

Robin never thought she would ever want kids or would get pregnant, when she first found out that she couldn't have a child biologically she seemed okay with the shocking news. But, then it started to hit her quite hard that she can't have a baby. For months, and even today in 2016 she is still reminded of the fact that she was once told she could never conceive a child. It devastated her, she was so upset over this fact but when she tried to tell herself she was okay with this, she really wasn't. The night she told Barney, she felt like that was a big weight lifted off her shoulders. But, the truth of it was that she was not okay with never having a baby. On, the night she told Barney he hugged her in a real honest 'I'm so sorry' sort of way and ever since, after that night it started to hit her more.

She thought she was okay with never being able to give Barney a child of his own. She saw how wonderful he was with Marvin, Sadie, Eli and Penny but it really took a toll on the day of her wedding. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning brightly, her soon to be husband was back to normal after his drunken binder the night before and everything seems to be going smoothly. She hoped that nothing else went wrong today because she can't handle anything else cause she's already stressed out enough as it is. So, she went about doing things during that morning of her wedding. She just had a fun time doing things as a single woman and letting out some steam cause this weekend, as much as she loves seeing her family, friends and is about to get married she''s feeling like she needs to spend this morning away from all the crazy and have a last fun time doing whatever she wants.

In the afternoon she started to get ready for her wedding. The makeup people came, her hair dresser came to do her hair, Lily came from getting her wedding dress down stairs and everything was seeming fine. Until, her thoughts started to become more clear and started to freak out about the future. Yes, she loves Barney more than anything in the world but is she, he ready to make this huge commitment to her and is she ready to marry him? There are so many questions to be answered, the thoughts started racing through her mind.

'What if I can't go through with this wedding?'

What if we aren't ready for marriage?'

'Can I fit in to his family?'

"Will my dad like Barney after his drunken binder last night?'

'Can I be happy with Barney in the future?'

And the final one is a big one, bigger than anything else she's questioning.

'Does Barney want kids?'

These are all the questions she wanted to know the answer to. Would the future be a happy one without giving him a family? She is too scared to know the answer to that one because the thought of making him unhappy and like he missed out on having a family of his own, felt more and more true. She told herself that he'll be fine and happy because he's with her but is he really okay with never having kids of his own?.

Sometimes, Robin lays in bed at night thinking about this one question that has been constantly on her mind ever since she found out she couldn't have children. She would look over to see Barney fast asleep with his eyes closed tight and his chest moving up and down breathing steadily. It made her smile knowing that he's there beside her for the rest of her life. But, can he be happy knowing that she could never give him a family?.

The question that she tried to push away came back as she sat down in a chair while her hair dresser did her hair. This question came back like a boomerang it was so fast because the room was so quiet and her thoughts just started roaming around her mind it was enough to start fidgeting in her chair.

"Uh, Robin can you stop moving I can't finish your hair if you're moving around?" Stef said and Robin replied with a 'sorry' then Stef went back to doing her hair again.

But, that didn't cause her to stop thinking about that pesky one question she still doesn't no the answer to. It constantly bugs her that this question always comes up at the worst possible time, and it being her wedding day it's even more scary than it was before when she told Barney she couldn't have kids. After her hair was done, the makeup team, yes team. Two makeup people to do her makeup and make her even more beautiful than she already is. At least that's what Barney always says to her every morning as she puts on makeup for work.

Anyway, as the hours pass it's now 4:30 and hour and a half before the ceremony begins. It starts to become worse as she's standing there in front of the mirror looking at herself in her wedding dress. God, she looked beautiful which was the first thing Lily ever said to her when she first put this dress on. It was true, this dress fit her like a glove it was the perfect dress for her. She felt like a Princess in it...

As she stood there in front of the mirror she kept thinking about all the questions she wants to ask Barney and all the questions she wants to know the answers to before a knock came from the other side of the door. The door slowly opened and there stood Ted.

"The bride wanted to see me?" He asked with a smile closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, how's Barney doing?" Robin asked wanting to know how Barney is doing and if he's freaking out like she is.

"Oh, he's fine." Ted lied knowing full well that Barney Stinson is freaking out, he has been freaking out all weekend but right now it's 10 times worse than ever.

"Really?" Robin asked making sure that Ted is not lying and Barney is fine and not freaking out.

"Yes, you can rest assure that Barney Stinson is 100% going through with this wedding." He tells her hoping that would reassure her that Barney isn't going to ditch her like Stella did to him.

"Oh, good cause I." She starts to cry following up with. "I can't go through with this wedding." She tells Ted letting all the emotions she's been hiding back from showing this afternoon out.

"What, I thought you were okay. You seemed find earlier." Ted asked after a while through tears, and high pitched sobs and wanting to climb out the window Robin finally calmed down after Ted helped her to clear her head from all the thoughts that were nagging at her.

"So, you mean that you're worried that you aren't going to make Barney happy in the future?" Ted says sitting down in a chair in the room while Robin remained standing.

"Yeah," Robin said looking at the floor for a second then back up at Ted. "I'm so scared that at some point he's going to want a family and I've been thinking about this for a while. If he wants kids and if he will truly be happy knowing that I will never be able to give him a family I know he secretly wants." Robin started to choke on her tears this truly was eating at her everyday and it worries her that Barney will someday regret never having kids just so he could be with her.

"I just don't want to lose him. I can't lose him, after everything we've been through together." She paused as she looked down again avoiding eye contact with Ted who was listening contently and nodding his head at the things Robin was confessing to him.

"I know you don't want to lose him." Now it's Ted's turn to avoid eye contact. "I've seen how happy he makes you, you are truly happy and in love and I guess I've been trying to tell myself that it isn't true. But, it is. You truly do love that man..." Ted said feeling a bit sad but also happy cause it makes him happy to know that Robin is happy with Barney.

"He's everything to me. He's the love of my life and if I lose him I just don't know how I will move on from that, it took me along time to get over our first breakup... What if at some point he's going to want a family and it'll make him regret marrying me?" Robin's last question needed to be answered by Barney but since Ted's here and she's confessing this mine as well ask it now.

"Look, I've seen how happy you make him. You make each other happy, happier than I've ever and I think you should be talking to Barney about this and not me." Ted got up from his chair and walked towards the door.

"So, are you going to get married or what?" Ted asked hoping she's fine again and is ready to walk down that isle.

"Yes." She replied with a smile letting Ted go.

Later, after the ceremony was over and the reception died down Robin pulled Barney away to talk to him about what she was going through.

"I was so scared to tell you this before and it's been on my mind for a while." Robin started hoping she could get through this without crying.

"What is it?" Barney asked worried that something is seriously bothering her.

"Are you okay with never having a family. I know you've said that you are I'm just worried that at some point in the future you will regret never having a family because I can't give you one." She hoped the tears stayed away but it didn't work.

"Look at me Robin." Barney knew this was much more harder for her than it was for him but he didn't know that she'd been secretly worried that he will stray from the marriage just because she can't give him a family. "I don't care if you can't have kids. If I wanted a family so bad we could always adopt or something but I don't want that. I chose you and married you because I love you more than anything or anyone in the world being with you, only you for the rest of my life is what makes me happy. I won't regret marrying you ever, because just being with you makes me whole and my life complete. Not being with you makes me miserable. Losing you isn't an option for me you are my world Robin. You always came first to me and always will." Robin looks at him as he tries slowly and sweetly to wipe away her tears. This truly made her feel 10 times better about this than she was and knowing that he's okay with this makes her heart happy.

2016

"To think we thought we'd never have kids but miracles do happen." Robin is now holding her 5 month old in her arms smiling at the baby who's giggling as her mother tickles her stomach.

"See, told you miracles happen we just needed to be together to have the life we thought we'd never have. I couldn't be happier than I am right now." Barney tells her as he kisses his daughters head and then his wife's lips.

"Me too." Robin smiled kissing him back.

Baby Hope Loretta Stinson was a blessing they never thought would ever happen but the day she was born was the day their lives were complete.

* * *

I hope you liked this I know there was a lot of T/R I usually don't use him in my fics if I don't need him so I just wanted to add in how Robin gets to the alter and marries Barney. And, for the baby I thought it would be a miracle to both of them when she ended up pregnant so I named her Hope as a way of saying she was a miracle-hope-blessing baby.


End file.
